Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub that can have an open front and at least partially defines a treating chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware, and the like, can be placed to undergo a washing operation. At least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes can be provided within the tub. A spraying system with multiple sprayers can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The dishwasher can be provided with a door, which can be pivotally mounted to the tub, that closes the open front. The at least one rack or basket can be provided in the form of upper and lower dish racks. The upper and lower dish racks can be separated by a defined vertical spacing that limits the overall size of items that can be placed in the dishwasher.
In order to provide more flexibility to users, adjustment assemblies can be provided that enable at least one dish rack to be vertically adjustable. Most commonly, the upper dish rack can be vertically shifted to increase or decrease the defined vertical spacing between the upper and lower dish racks. Typically, the adjustment assemblies are mounted on opposing sides of the dish rack and connect to support rails that permit the dish rack to move in and out of the treating chamber. Such adjustment assemblies can have complicated structure, can be difficult to operate in transitioning from one height position to another, are unstable and/or are simply not reliable.